waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
Anders Öjebo
Anders Öjebo is a Swedish voice actor. He was born on March 10, 1966 in Gothenburg, but grew up in Karlskoga. He has played both Judas in the musical Jesus Christ Superstar, like Mr. Toad in The Scream in the Sage, both of which were shown in Karlstad. At age 25, he got a permanent employment at KM Studio in his hometown. He worked there as a sound engineer from the beginning, but by chance he got a chance to do a minor role. Since the beginning of the 1990s he has made the Swedish voice to Mickey Mouse. He has also lent his voice to several Disney productions like Casey Junior in Dumbo, Peter Pan in Peter Pan, Drake Mallard/Darkwing Duck in Darkwing Duck, Pongo in One Hundred and One Dalmatians, Banzai in The Lion King, Iago in Aladdin, Wild Cat in Tale Spin and P.J. in Goof Troop. As a young man, Anders Öjebo participated in the smaller dance band Scandinavia and has sung a large number of vignettes in Disney's TV series as Duck Tales, Darkwing Duck, Tale Spin, Goof Troop, Quack Pack and The Lion King's Timon and Pumbaa. Likewise, Öjebo sang the vignette to Disneytime/Disneyclub, 1991. When Peter Rangmar, Timon in The Lion King, died, Anders Öjebo shrugged his mantle and played Timon in both The Lion King II: Simba's Pride and Timon and Pumbaa show. However, in The Lion King 1½, Per Fritzell was the one who played Timon. Öjebo was heard for a while on Disney Channel. Filmography Animation * Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears (1985-1991) - Additional voices * The Wuzzles (1985) - Additional voices * DuckTales (1987-1990) - Bubba Duck * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988-1991) - Additional voices * Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers (1989-1990) - Vårtan & Lillen Högerkrok * TaleSpin (1990-1991) - Wild Cat * Darkwing Duck (1991-1992) - Darkwing Duck & Negaduck * Goof Troop (1992-1993) - P.J. * The Little Mermaid (TV series) (1992-1994) - Sebastian * Aladdin (TV series) (1994-1995) - Iago * The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa (1995-1999) - Timon, Banzai and Monti * Quack Pack (1996-1997) - Kent Powers * Jungle Cubs (1996-1998) - Cecil & Benny * Doug (TV series) (1996-1999) - Doug Funnie * 101 Dalmatians: The Series (1997-1998) - Pongo * Hercules (TV series) (1998-1999) - Pain * The Lion Guard (2016) - Timon DVD Specials * Find Out Why series (2000) - Timon Movies * Dumbo (1941) - Timothy, Casey Junior, Clown, Tall Clown * Alice in Wonderland (1951) - Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, The Walrus, Bill the Lizard, Dormouse, Oysters, Doorknob and Cards * Peter Pan (1953) - Peter Pan and Cubby * One Hundred and One Dalmatians (1961) - Pongo * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) - Chorus * Oliver & Company (1988) - Tito (1997 dub) * DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (1990) - Dijon and Theme song performer * Beauty and the Beast (1991) - Additional voices * Aladdin (1992) - Iago * The Return of Jafar (1994) - Iago and Peddler * The Lion King (1994) - Banzai * A Goofy Movie (1995) - Claes * The Pebble and the Penguin (1995) - Additional voices and chorus * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) - Guards & Gypsies * Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) - Iago, Thieves and chorus * Hercules (1997) - Hermes and Additional voices * Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World (1998) - Webster and LePlume * Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (1998) - Additional Voices and Vocal Performer * The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998) - Timon and Additional Vocal Performer * Doug's 1st Movie (1999) - Doug Funnie * Tarzan (1999) - Additional voices * Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (1999) - Mickey Mouse * The Road to El Dorado (2000) - Guard * An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000) - Additional voices * The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (2000) - Sebastian * Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (2001) - Mooch * Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) - Gaetan Mole Moliere * Peter Pan in Return to Never Land (2002) - Edward * The Hunchback of Notre Dame II (2002) - Additional voices * Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002) - Sgt. Adams * Treasure Planet (2002) - Additional voices * 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure (2003) - Pongo * Atlantis: Milo's Return (2003) - Mole * Stitch! The Movie (2003) - Additional voices * The Lion King 1½ (2004) - Banzai * Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) * Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams (2007) - Iago * The Little Mermaid III: Ariel's Beginning (2008) - Sebastian * The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar (2015) - Timon Video Games * Disney's The Lion King Activity Center (1995) - Timon * Disney's GameBreak: The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998) - Timon * Disney's The Lion King: Operation Pridelands (2004) - Timon Category:1966 births Category:Swedish voice actors Category:Swedish singers Category:Swedish male voice actors Category:Swedish male singers